Author's Notes
by Prime627
Summary: If there is anything I want to say, it will be posted here! x3
1. Chapter 1

Hello, everyone!

So, I'm interested to know. Do any of you have a favorite (if not unusual) pairing of Transformers that you want to see? I'm really, really anxious to write something knew.

My favorite pairings (obviously) are Optimus x Starscream, Starscream x Megatron, and Optimus x Ratchet.

What are yours?

Also, does anyone want to be listed as a character in a story? You'd have to give me some sort of plot, or a prompt, and the list of characters you want, and then I can do the rest!  
Thanks for reading!  
I'm looking forward to your answers!

-Prime627


	2. Chapter 2

In response to PMing a lot of people and getting absolutely no response back...

...you guys _may_ want to check your inboxes. I have messaged a couple of you, and I was kinda hoping for some sort of response XD

This is why I created the Author's Notes. XD Haha, by Primus.

Anyway, I was asked to do a CanonxOC. Not sure how I am going to do that, but I am willing to give it a spin. Anyone have any tips/ideas/experience with this type of thing?

And keep up the good work, guys! Now I just have to figure out how I'm going to do either a cute fic of Breakdown and Knockout, or a dark one...mmm...

Also, I'm giving each of you a virtual cookie. No one has mentioned Airachnid in any pairing. Good work to all of you.

I love you a lot more than I did before, haha! Keep suggesting the pairings! I love some of these and all that's left for me to do is sit in front of Transformers Prime.

All

Day

Long

Looking for some suggestion of affection/desire that I can tap into and manipulate.

-Prime627


	3. Chapter 3

I think the biggest problem I have when I write is when I have to do a pairing with two opposite characters, like Megs and Star, or Break and Knock.

If I ever have to do a fic with Megs and Star, I have Megs appear for a little bit, make him totally brutal to him and then have him leave or else I end up making Megs gentle with Starscream because I just simply adore the little Seeker and I want to make everyone happy, even characters in fics XD

The biggest problem I'm having with my BreakxKnock idea, is that I'm making them too sweet, making Breakdown gentle instead of a brute, and Knockout is obedient instead of a snotrag. So. Yeah.

I love the pairing of Breakdown and Knockout (Break compliments Knockout's obsession with himself and I think Knockout was steadily losing it as the episodes went on until he _had_ to defect so he could be with the mech that was his partner's rival...something close to Breakdown is better than no Breakdown at all.) Anyone else get mad when Silas was in Breakdown's body? I can't be the only one who screamed bloody murder on the human scumbag.

And I've been given the prompt of Optimus getting fought over by two rival femmes. Yeah, that sounds about right XD One promising mech, two femmes? Sounds like a good story line. Except I can't figure out how I'm going to set everything up. I don't really like basing everything off of an episode (I make it happier when it's supposed to be depressing, like the one with Kremzeek in it [I loved him too much to kill him]), but for this one I have no choice.

Also, still no feedback on CanonxOC. I'm not quite ready to just give up on that little bugger. I don't let anything get the better of me for long. I give up on things for five minutes, come back to it, write two more paragraphs, hunt down inpiration...

Alright, so...I'm really proud of Do You Remember? and I'm _so_ ready to jerk at some heartstrings with that (but I was requested to not jerk too hard [muhahahaha])


	4. Chapter 4

So, I'm reading the reviews for Two Femmes and a Mech and everyone is _so _opposed to me tearing Arcee and Optimus apart and making the Prime fall back in love with Airachnid, and the jerk in me is just like _Tear Them Apart!_ Haha, I love you guys, and I love writing, but I hate when you like a pairing and then they make some stupid mistake like falling back in love with someone they haven't seen in forever...

You guys are so very convinced Airachnid would kill Prime on the spot.

I can see it now.

_Optimus takes Airachnid's servos. "Airachnid, I love you."_

_ "I love you, too, Prime."_

_ Prime smiles and leans in for a kiss and-_

_**Bang!**_

That would suck! Come on! I'm not that cruel!...or am I?

Goodness XD You guys crack me up. Do you read that many bad fics that you're down to begging the authors _Don't Do Anything Stupid, Please_?

Pfft.

I think I read two bad fics ever, and they were _terrible_. I hope he/she got better at writing. So many bad reviews.

I'm proud to say that I have got no bad reviews.

(But you guys probably keep bad comments to yourself, don'cha?)

If you see areas that I could improve in, don't hesitate to whack me with a stick XD

I suck at writing characters, so anytime someone says "I love how you did (*insert name*)", I squeal (internally) and dance (internally).

Alright, back to the writing board! Whoo!

Do You Remember? and Two Femmes and a Mech won't write themselves.

PS: Thanks for prompting, you buggers. I give you all the credit. (You know who you are).

Get ready for some desk-flipping, hair-pulling, internal-dancing, and nail-chewing, because Prime627 is out on a writing spree!

Also, look forward to my new fic, Plaything, that will (eventually) make it onto my profile. (Yeah, I have two sentences done) (It's got the two most difficult characters for me in it, so...)

That's all for now!

-Prime627


	5. Chapter 5

Okay, so Plaything is going to take longer than I thought XD I know what I want to do, I don't need help planning it, I just need to actually write it, haha! But in the meantime, I _loved_ writing what people prompted, so I'm going to do that again. Does anyone have anything you really want to see? I'm actually starting to feel sorry for Airachnid now that I've written Two Femmes and a Mech, and based off the reviews, it was a success.

What do you guys think about SmokexKnock (Which will be featured in Plaything)? I thought I should throw myself to the figurative wolves (you guys) and do the hardest characters for me (Smokescreen and Knockout). If I'm not careful, Smoke will turn into a sissy femme/defenseless infant and Knockout will be a cube of sugar instead of a used Kleenix.

So...I had a thought, but it goes away after seeing DOTM.

What if Prime and Mearing were an item? I can almost picture it, and then I see DOTM and I pee my pants because they would eat the other's throat out when the other wasn't looking XD It would be a _terrible_ pairing!

I'm having a lot of fun writing, and I'm willing to do epilogues for the stories I already have, I can finish The Return of the Day-Care and As Humans if you'd like...

I can do anything, I just need to be told what to do, because making people happy is my overall goal X3

Thanks for reading! I'm waiting patiently (for a short while) for replies!

-Prime627


	6. Chapter 6

Been getting a lot of prompts, but now I'm running out XD Primus forbid I run out of ideas for fics!

I've only seen the Pilot episodes and Trust Exercises of RiD, but I've seen all of the TFP episodes, a couple of TFA (which I don't like and I figured out why! Optimus Prime was very mean to his team in one episode and I thought I was going to cry XD), all of G1 (still hate Rodimus when he's not around Daniel), and all four movies. I love all (most) things Transformers, and if it has Transformers in it, I will try it once.

I am just getting over my writer's block and I've got itchy keyboard-fingers. I'm trying to type faster than Optimus and Soundwave combined, but I can only beat Optimus XD

Anyway...

What are your favorite characters/pairings/episodes...?

I just want to write as much as I possibly can x3

Thanks for reading and/or responding!

-Prime627


	7. Chapter 7

Okay, so.

I did what was nagging at me

Return of the Day-Care

Howls at Night with dragons...

Now I'm down to, like, no ideas. It's pretty sad. I'm lacking any idea whatsoever.

Plaything is taking longer than expected. I've went away from Knock Out and Smokescreen, and gone to Sentinel and Optimus, which _sounded_ easy while I was thinking it, but now it's just...*raspberry*

I can guarantee it will be unique XD

That's pretty much all I can guarantee.

So, I went out of my comfort zone with June and Optimus and then with Ratchet. _That_ was fun. I loved that. But I'm still not onboard with Jack and Arcee. She treats him like a child, not as a possible partner in my opinion, but hey, I'm open to change. I used to hate Airachnid and now I'm seeing that she's just as paranoid as Starscream (and maybe not all there, either).

So, I'm back to asking. Favorite pairings, characters...episodes, or even fics that I can read that you really enjoy for some inspiration. I'm into RiD, G1, and TFP. I think I can get a lot of stuff done with those, and some of my better fics come out from those.

I feel like I'm too limited to Transformers, but I've had to complaints, and while I _tried_ to do fics about some other things like Twilight and Penguins of Madagascar, I _can't_! Transformers just comes so easy to me and I feel like a do a better job with them than cuddly penguins. The Autobots and Decepticons are like family now, and by Primus, I can't just stop being super-dooper passionate about them. They cheer me up a lot and I really connect with them. Do you guys feel the same?

Anyway, before I get _too_ deep, I'll just say this:

THANKS FOR BEING THERE, GUYS! I HAD TWELVE EMAILS ABOUT REVIEWS, FAVORITES, AND FOLLOWERS! IT REALLY MADE MY DAY! I'M _SO_ READY TO WRITE MORE FOR YO 3

Keep giving me prompts, guys. I love hearing what you have to say! ;) :3 :)

-Prime627


	8. Chapter 8

I just want to thank all the guests that come on and read my fics and then review with these simply _hysterical_ reviews XD It really cracks me up and I am hard pressed to remember times where I've laughed so hard.

I'm glad you guys can review and I smile everytime I see a guest reviewed, but I _cannot_ tell you guys apart if there are multiple people.

All I know is that one of you is "always watching", and you are probably one of my favorites.

You and RatchetLover and Kaleia and russianwinter013 and Dragstream and Stitchar and kikigraysonwest are just some of the people that amuse the snot out of me and I'm always ready to see more of you guys. Thanks for always being there, even when I know I did a crumby job and when I'm just super in need of some sort of thumbs-up (even when you tell me you're always watching, because I seriously look over my shoulder whenever someone says that).

Love you guys!

-Prime627


	9. Chapter 9

Feeling really depressed, guys, so I don't know how much typing I'm going to do. I think you all know (or at least have an idea) that I'm addicted to cutting myself. Well, I relapsed last night and I'm thinking about doing it again tonight. I don't even think I'll be writing again for a couple days. Everything's going down the potty. :(

Thanks for sticking around, guys. Maybe I'll be feeling better soon.


	10. Chapter 10

That awkward moment when you write a story on a whim, not caring about specifics, only typing what comes to your mind (I know for a fact we all do this once in a while, I mean, come on, it's pretty cool what your mind pulls out of nowhere), and then someone reviews and gives you the specifics and puts holes in your already swiss-cheese story. That's nice. Shall I do that to you? I think I've submitted two reviews ever, and they were both positive. XD This both makes me blush and makes me glad I'm this special breed of human where I seriously think I am a martian, or a Cybertronian, or, heck, a Quintesson. XD I'd go for any of those!


	11. Chapter 11

I know I haven't posted anything in a while, and don't expect much out of me this weekend. Heck, don't expect anything XD I'll be in a different state this weekend. We leave tomorrow morning for a family reunion, and we may stay into Monday. But I wanted to give you this weekend to think.

There's a lot of orphan stories, and I wanted to know if there were any you really wanted me to continue or something, since I kind of abandoned them due to lack of interest or lack of time or something, and I don't want to continue something you're not interested in! Primus forbid I do that.

Which, that also includes ideas for new stories. RisingGundam2006 is on an Arcee streak, but Arcee's not my favorite character. Easy for me to write about, but not my favorite. She's probably number four or five on my list of favorites for TFP, and definitely last on my G1 list (Primus, I hate Pink Arcees... I hate pink in general. If a bot's pink, instant dislike).

Alrighty. I'll leave you alone now. Thanks for reading, as always.


	12. Chapter 12

Hai, guys! Um, I wanted to say that if you don't know what universe I'm writing in, I'm depending on your imagination XD Have any of you read Exodus by Alex Irvine? He doesn't make it obvious what universe you're in, and he does that so different people will see different things.

For example, at first I saw Transformers Prime, and then I started to see the characters in G1, and in one scene I saw Bayverse, and then G1 again, and then Transformers Prime, and then definitely Bayverse.

I try to do that. If you don't know, if it doesn't say specifically, I'm giving you the option.

But it's most likely Transformers Prime or G1. XD More often than not, TFP.

Also, I'm getting registered for school today and THIS Friday is the first day of school, so it's going to get weird. Don't expect much writing during school, but I will be typing like a mad woman. Believe that. XD

It's my SENIOR YEAR this year, and I honestly have very little idea of what I'm going to do...

This is what I have so far: Get job, set aside about eighty dollars, get truck, get cheap camper, use eighty dollars to retrieve girl from England, take her around the USA and chill with the friends I've made all over the continent, doing odd jobs for a while before moving on to another state/city/friend. Do get the money, I was going to work at a truck stop. I love truckers and the restuarant nearby that serves them. They're all very nice and I'd like to be one of them XD

So, things'll get fuzzy XD I'm 17, so of course my plans will make no sense!

If you guys want to know why I love that girl in England so much and why I want her with me...she's the one. She makes me feel calm and I feel grounded for once when I talk to her. She makes my world go 'round. x3


	13. Chapter 13

We don't have the courage to say it. I know. It's hard to say _I like Transformers_ because people will look at you and not understand why you play with toys, why you watch cartoons (old and new), why you watch the movies. There's no way they can understand that Optimus because something of a father, that Bumblebee became your guardian. They don't understand, yet, until you take both of their hands and pull them into your world.

Because to you, Transformers aren't just toys or robots that can turn into cars.

To you, they're your family that you will always have good memories with. Transformers takes the painful edge of life away for twenty-one minutes to three hours.

So Roll Out, because the Transformers taught me this:

Be you, and don't be ashamed. There'll be people and things to drag you down. That's okay.

It's all okay.

Till All Are One


	14. Chapter 14

I changed my profile picture because I read this adorable fic about Prowl owning a beta fish by 2211Nighthawk, and I wanted her and everyone to see what my pretty Orion looks like because I'm so proud of him x3 He's got this weird personality about him, and I'll miss him when he goes. That's why, this weekend, I think I'm going to save some money from a late birthday shopping spree with my grammy to get a new beta x3 I know you can't put males together, but Orion has a big tank all to himself, and his tank came with dividers. I kinda wanted to breed him with a purpley female (nearly wrote _femme_), but I don't want to get all attached to her and then have Orion kill her.

While I took his picture, he flared his fins (which makes him so _preeeeetttyyyyyyy~~_) and his gills! Mom said that it meant he wanted to rip my face off, but she says that about every cat that purrs at me and every dog that jumps into my lap xD So I don't know if he was showing off or if he was getting uncomfortable with me taking his picture. He didn't seem like he was getting stressed (when he's stressed he hides behind his plastic tree and makes himself look as small as possible), and he _did_ stay still for at least a dozen pictures XD He's so vain sometimes. He likes being his flashy self. If he was all red, I'd call him Knock Out.

So that's why my profile pic changed to a beta xD


	15. Chapter 15

Find me on Facebook! That's right, I'm giving you my Facebook name! It's not my real name, and it's my semi-personal account as I post whatever the frag I want, either as one of my characters. Also, it's a good way to keep in contact with me and for you adorable guests to chit-chat with meh ;-; Besides, Life is getting me down and writer's block is weighing down my fingers/digits, but I'm always chit-chatting on Facebook. This is the first time I'm doing this, and I know people will roll their eyes, but hate me if you want. I don't care anymore. I've found out I can't please everyone.

So, this is my name: Mercy Tague. My profile picture is a Shattered Glass Rodimus that looks like it's watercolored, and the profile picture is Megatron carving an M into Starscream's wing. Trust me. You can't miss me.

Thanks for being there for me, fans! I love you all!


	16. Chapter 16

Sorry I haven't been updating stories as much. A lot has been going on since November and I'm suffering from writer's block, depression, low self-esteem, eating disorders...and no one seems to know how I feel. So...yeah. But I graduated high school and now I'm moving on to college, but right now I feel so small and unimportant, like I'm not actually smart enough to go to college. Anyway, I just wanted you guys to know why I haven't been active as much. Thanks for sticking around, though. It means a lot when I see new views to my stories. I'm actually writing a novel (actually I've been stuck on chapter three and have been lying to myself that I'm writing the novel and I might just give up) that I started as a short story in Grammar and Comp., the one I was talking about that was "possible crap". It was crap, actually. Two people in the class both read it and liked it. Others basically mockingbird-ed the last person and said there was too much description, hard to get in to, not enough dialogue...Anyway, I've got a few story ideas, but I haven't gotten up the motivation to get any done.

In other news, I've gotten two new bettas since we last "talked" named Chess (who is black and white and is TURNING PURPLE) and Frankie (grey head, blue body, white fins). Jaws is still my baby, though. X3 And I'm getting another soon over the weekend...maybe that will lift my self-esteem above negative numbers? Maybe I should try harder to get out of my writer's block. *Sigh*

Prime627 out but not gone.


	17. Chapter 17

Good evening, fans and viewers. I'm afraid I am the bearer of "bad" news.

"Bad" because, I honestly don't know how many of you actually like my stuff. I know my number one fan does, and she has been a tremendous help to me...but I've reached a hard point in my life where writing is no longer fun, where I don't think I matter. My whole self-esteem is in the toilet, and I have a writer's block that only gets worse and worse. So I'm taking a break...for a while.

I know I've disappointed some fans, driven some off...but there are two guests I know I have really disappointed. Optimus' girl for one, and JJ for two, whose favorite fic will never be completed.

So, I'm taking myself only. My fics will still be here, everything will be available to you. Maybe someday fics will be made, because I've picked someone to carry the torch for a bit while I watch from a distance, reading emails I get because someone very kind stopped by and favorited my story, reviewed it...

I'll make sure they try to pick up where I left off in The Martian and Of Gods and Mortals.

So, this is Prime627, signing off for the last time.


End file.
